An image-forming device using a liquid developing method such as that disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2003-270986, is well known in the art. In general, this image-forming device forms images using a liquid developer formed of a developing agent dispersed in a liquid carrier. Since the image-forming device using the liquid developing method can employ a finer developing agent, the image-forming device can form images of higher resolution.
Consideration has been given to providing a structure in this type of image-forming device enabling liquid developer to be supplied externally to liquid developer tanks provided in a body of the image-forming device for storing the liquid developer. Here, it is conceivable that the user could supply liquid developer to the liquid developer tanks from a bottle filled with the liquid developer, but this would require the user to hold a heavy bottle throughout the operation for filling each of the liquid developer tanks in the conventional image-forming device and thus would not be convenient for the user.